Golden Boy
by yurinyan
Summary: Alec loves Jace. Jace likes Clary. Magnus likes Alec. Sounds like a dead end, but is it?
1. Chapter 1

Alec had been standing in front of Magnus' house for a good ten minutes now, looking at the warlock's name next to the bell, contemplating wether or not he should ring it.

It had been Isabelle who had talked Alec into going to Magnus Bane's house to talk to him. It had been Isabelle who had told him that the warlock had a thing for him. However, it was Alec who didn't know why he had really made the trip. He knew that it was right to thank the warlock for saving his life, yet Alec wasn't sure if it was the right thing to come here. Actually, he had just wanted to get out of the Institute, away from that mundane girl that played with all of them as if they were her new favorite toys. Away from Jace, who he felt had left him behind along the way.

At first Alec had been just walking through some streets, the alleys he'd usually go to with Jace to hunt demons. Now that it was only him the glory of those moments after they had tracked down a demon and killed it was gone. Still Alec could feel Jace's hand on his shoulder as a thank you. They had never needed too many words on their trips, they just had to look at each other to know what felt like. After all they were parabatai, brothers. Now it seemed that the connection he had shared with Jace was long gone.

Alec wiped his sweaty hands on his pants for the third time since he had reached Magnus' door, exhaled and lifted his finger to door bell. Really, it wasn't that hard.

„Just get it over with," Alec whispered to himself as he pressed is eyes together and his finger on the little button.

„Hello?" Magnus sounded rather annoyed, as if the bell had interrupted something. Well, Alec hadn't planned his visit.

„Hi, it's me," the shadowhunter said, his hands stroking over his pants.

„Well, hello, _you_." Alec winced as he heard the sarcasm in the warlock's voice. „How nice of you to stop by." The intercom clicked and Alec opened his mouth to say something before he realized that Magnus would not hear him. He took a deep breath and pushed the door bell again.

„Still you?" Now Magnus' voice sounded almost angry.

„I-.. Its me, _Alec_," he took another deep breath. „Alec Lightwood."

For a moment he could only hear the noise of the intercom.

„Alec Lightwood," all of a sudden Magnus' voice had an strange sweet undertone. „Come in, Alec." The door clicked open and Alec entered slowly.

Magnus was leaning in the doorway, smiling as he watched the shadowhunter come up to him. „I was wondering when you would finally give me a call."

Alec nodded. „I was in the area, so I thought I'd drop by," he lied.

The warlock stepped aside and let Alec enter into his loft. „Sit down, make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink?"

Alec shook his head. „No, thank you," he mumbled as he sat down on the couch. The room that had been empty during the party was now filled with suprisingly classy furniture. Not that he wouldn't have expected Magnus to be classy, the warlock's partyoutfit the other night, however, had been a little too much. Today Magnus' clothes weren't half as tacky

„I just wanted to thank you. You saved my life," he explained his

There was something about Magnus' smile in the way it was so close to Jace's that made Alec more than uncomfortable. He wanted to leave.

„I should-.." Alec sat up, but Magnus ignored him.

„You really came all the way to Brooklyn just to thank me? You didn't even bring cake."

„I-.. Why would I bring a cake?"

„I don't know," Magnus shrugged. „I thought that's what you do. Birthdaycakes, cake when you move in, cake at funerals, weddingcake.. A simple card would have been fine, too, you know."

Alec could feel the warlock's eyes on him and instantly ducked down a little, as he felt his face heat up.

„I am sorry. I didn't think that-..," he mumbled, but was interrupted by Magnus once more.

„I'm just kidding. Now look at you. I didn't think you'd look that good that quick. Makes me proud of myself. I should have taken before and after pictures," the warlock grinned and winked at the young shadowhunter. „Now you made me want cake. Is red velvet alright with you?"

He didn't even wait for Alec to look up again. All of a sudden there was a huge cake on the coffeetable covering it almost entirely. The air was filled with a sweet scent, too sweet for Alec's liking but Magnus seemed delighted.

„Oh, Chairman Meow," he said to the cat that had been watching them from afar, unsure if Alec was a friend or not. „Look at that, Chairman. Alec brought cake to thank us. How _considerate_!"

The cat slowly walked towards them, eyeing Alec down with a wierd stare he could not really interpret. It was probably better not to think about it.

Magnus dipped his finger into the creamy white icing and smiled as he held it up to his cat's face. Chairman Meow started licking the icing off his owner's finger without hesitation.

„Well, Chairman Meow likes the cake and that's always a good sign," said Magnus. The warlock started to rub his cat's head and he, still smacking the icing, started to purr. Alec felt like he was in some kind of a freak show, yet he hadn't the heart to just leave.

„Why don't you help yourself to some cake, Alec?" he heard Magnus and Alec nodded quickly. There was, however no room for plates, which the warlock had clearly forgotten. „Oh, I am sorry. Of course, you need a plate," Magnus said with a sigh. „That's what you get for never having guests over."

All of a sudden there was an elegant, thin plate in Alec's hand. It was painted with light colored flowers that looked like a golden sun was shining on them. It reminded him of someone he desperately wanted to forget, Jace. Why was he not able to forget him just this once? Why did everything have to remind him of his parabatai?

The memory the flowerpainting evoke was the memory of a night not too long ago. One of those nights before that mundane had entered their lifes and taken Jace away from him. Looking back now it seemed that it had been one of the last nights where everything had been fine.

They had been hunting demons all night and Jace had killed six of them – a good night. It had only been the two of them that time.

After wandering through houndreds of narrow alleys they had gone up on the roof of one of Manhattan's skyscrapers like they alsways would, Alec walking just behind Jace, like he always would. After a night of fighting and killing Manhattan's rooftops were always a welcome place to rest.

The rising sun's light had let the rooftops beneath them shine in a deep orange color that was only there this time of day. Small dewdrops had glistened in the light, reflecting it like diamonds, and Jace.. Jace had just stood there, his back to Alec, watching the Hudson River flow like a stream of light.

The sunbeams had caressed Jace's hair, making it look like liquid gold and when he had turned around to look at Alec it had taken all of him not to gasp. Jace had grinned his typical grin, a grin that would alwaays get him. It were times like that, when Alec felt like he understood what mundanes meant when they talked about magic.

„Are you going to have cake now, or not?" Magnus' voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Alec stared at the warlock with a blank expression.

„What?" he asked rather confused, but then he remembered. Cake, the warlock had gotten cake and now...

Alec looked at Magnus again and could see the older man raise one of his eyebrows. „You know, you don't have to eat cake, if you don't want to."

„I am sorry," Alec mumbled. „I just had lunch. Isabelle cooked."

The warlock smiled, but it was a distant smile now. „Well then you probably shouldn't eat. I don't understand why you still allow her to cook anyways. I never had anthing that bad in my entire life."

„She cooked for you? I'm sorry," Alec wanted to look like he really was, but he smiled instead.

„She made soup when I took care of your little booboos." The leather of the couch crunched, as Magnus leaned back without lifting his eyes off Alec. „Which I did a wonderful job at."

Nodding Alec looked down at his hands, ready to be reminded of Jace by the sight of the plate, but the painting on it had changed. Instead of sunkissed flowers there were blue, geomatrical patterns on it.

„The plate seemed to have reminded you of something rather uncomfortable," he heard Magnus explain. „I didn't want to stirr up bad memories."

„It wasn't a bad memory," Alec whispered. It was one of his favorite memories, the one memory, he would always escape to. Yet it was _only_ a memory. There would never be only Jace and him hunting again. Not with her around.

The young shadowhunter shook his head, as he felt Magnus' curious gaze on him. Alec realized that he had clenched his fist. It was definately time to go. Taking a deep breath he opened his hand again.

„I should really go now," Alec hurried to say, before Magnus would make him stay any longer.

„Well, that's good. Then I can send your cake back. If I don't, poor Leslie is going to cry her eyes out."

Confused Alec looked at Magnus, then down at the cake. It had ‚Tom and Leslie' written on it in pink icing. A wedding cake?

„You stole someone's wedding cake?" he blurted out.

„Oh, don't worry about it," Magnus sighed and with a snap of his fingers the cake disappeared again. „See, I gave it back."

Alec snorted. Did Magnus have no decency?

The warlock walked over to the door and opened it. „It was very nice of you to come over."

Alec looked at the older man and smiled a little. „Thank you for the cake."

„You didn't even have any," Magnus grinned a grin that painfully reminded Alec of Jace. It was scary how the warlock resembled his parabatai in so many ways, yet Magnus was totally different. He had wanted to get away from Jace but why did he come here to forget?

„It was someone else's cake!" He heard Magnus laugh. It sounded nothing like Jace. It was a really charming, warm laugh that made Alec feel at ease somehow. He wondered, if that had something to do with the other one being a warlock.

„You know, you should probably talk to him."

Alec gasped as he heard Magnus and stared at the older man with his eyes wide open. „W-.. What?"

„It's not like it's some huge secret, is it?", asked Magnus and Alec blushed. „It's pretty obvious. I knew it the moment I saw you two. Come on, you're too cute to waste your time on someone like that."

„Don't you ever say that again!", Alec said furious. „You don't know Jace."

„I don't, but I saw what was going on between you. And now you're here," the warlock tried to sound appeasing. Alec felt Magnus' hand on his shoulder. „Just think about it."

„Thank you", Alec's voice sounded colder than intended and he brushed Magnus' hand off his shoulder as he stepped out of the loft. „Bye."

The warlock said nothing and Alec hurried to get out the house. Hearing the door close behind him the shadowhunter stopped and took a deep breath.

The intercom clicked again. „If you don't want to go home you might as well come back in. I don't do colds, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only a week since Alec had first come to see Magnus, yet he had been there almost everyday. Somedays, like today, he'd sneak out of the institute before breakfast, before anyone was up. He'd almost fall asleep on the way to Brooklyn but the cold air woke him up before he could reach the warlock's loft. When Alec rang the door bell the answer would come almost immediately.

„Is that _you_ again?"

What had started out as a misunderstanding had become some kind of an inside joke between Magnus and him. At first Alec hadn't known how to interpret the teasing tone in the warlock's voice and he had somehow felt like an intruder. Ringing the bell today, however, Alec had to smile as he heard the older man greet him like that. How on earth did he know it was him and not some downworlder?

„Alexander Lightwood, what a pleasant suprise," said Magnus and smirked. „Long time no see."

Alec looked at him. Somehow he could not stop smiling, when he was here.

„I was in the area and thought I'd drop by," he said like he would always and Magnus laughed that warm laugh that had the power to take Alec away from his problems.

He could hear a cat meow from behind Magnus and the warlock stopped laughing to turn around to his cat. „Do you really, Chairman? Well," Magnus turned back to Alec and shrugged. „Chairman Meow seems to think you are lying. Did you _really _just happen to be around?"

The young shadowhunter shrugged and Magnus laughed again. „You really can't lie, can you. It's adorable but you should learn it."

Magnus stepped aside and let Alec enter his loft. The big room was empty again, there was only the leather couch standing in the middle of the room.

„I decided to have a party tonight," Magnus explained. „You should really come. Bring your friends along if you want to."

Alec rolled his eyes. „I don't think they'd want to come."

„But you are more than welcome to."

„Thank you. Still..." Alec sat down on the couch, streched his legs out and yawned.

„Feeling comfortable, are we?" Magnus teased Alec and sat down next to him. „So what would you like for breakfast?"

„Anything is fine, as long as it's no one's special breakfast," Alec grinned and Magnus sighed theatrically.

„I told you I gave it back."

„After you let Chairman Meow eat the icing."

„_Some_ of the icing. I think Leslie and Tom survived it. If not, their love wasn't real anyways."

Alec turned his head to Magnus and smiled. „Yeah. They probably survived it."

„Then trust me. I will make you the breakfast of your dreams," Magnus said and got up .

Alec laughed quietly. „I'll wait." He watched the warlock walk to the kitchen. At first Alec had been confused that Magnus even had a kitchen. He seemed to always take his food off of other people's tables. Now he was just curious about how much of the breakfast he would cook by himself.

A loud meow let Alec wince but it was only Chariman Meow who had jumped up on the couch and was now demanding the shadowhunter's attention. It hadn't been too easy to bring the cat to like him. Now that he did like him Chairman Meow could be really annoying.

„So tell me about Valentine Morgenstern. Is he still around or what?" Magnus shoutet from the kitchen.

„You tell me."

Magnus' head peeked around the corner. „I wouldn't ask you if I knew about it."

„They said he fled to Idris," Alec explained and grinned. „I thought you, _the High Warlock of Brooklyn_ would know that."

„Hey now, I'm just trying to make conversation."

„I know, but don't you think you should focus on breakfast?"

„As you just said, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so don't worry."

„Yes, sir," Alec said with a big grin. Talking nonsense like that with Magnus was really fun. Lately Jace had shut himself off from him more and more and Alec never really knew what to say to him. Actually he knew but he felt like his words were useless. Only that mundane girl could still reach him, he thought. What had Alec ever done wrong to have all this happening to him? Oh, yeah, there was that thing with him not liking girls. He had almost forgotten.

„I don't know if you smell that, but breakfast is almost ready," Magnus was now standing in front of Alec, looking at him with both of his eyebrows raised. Behind him the round table appeared again.

„Don't you think it smells burned?" asked Alec and Magnus folded his arms in front of his chest.

„Don't you dare question my cooking skills, Alec," Magnus tried to sound serious but the big smile on his face told Alec different. Alec tried not to laugh as Magnus turned around and walked back into the kitchen. To be honest, it smelled amazingly good. He waited for a moment, then he got up to follow Magnus.

The past days had been the first happy days for Alec in quite a while. While everyone at the institute seemed to really enjoy themselves it had been hard for Alec to keep a smile on his face. Coming here, however, always saved him in a sense. Magnus was comforting without trying and understanding without making him talk about his problems. He didn't ask questions, yet he seemed to know what Alec felt like. Jace was never a topic, but when Alec brought him up himself, Magnus would always be genuinely interested while making him feel at ease. Magnus had become his friend, a friend who wouldn't run off because of some selfish girl. Wierd, Alec thought to himself. They had met not that long ago, yet he considered the _warlock_ a friend.

„What are you looking at?"

Magnus was standing right in front of him holding a tray with still steaming pancakes.

„I-.. I didn't think you'd cook yourself," Alec smiled and so did Magnus.

„I saved your life and you think I can't even make pancakes?" Magnus put the tray on the table and Alec hurried to sit down.

„Looks good."

„I shall hope so," said Magnus and sat down as well, before he handed Alec a plate. „The batter is from that pancake place on the Upper West Side. Don't know about you, but I love their buckwheat pancakes."

„So you didn't make them yourself," muttered Alec as he watched Magnus drown his pancakes in syrup.

„What was that?" Magnus put the bottle on the table and wiped off the syrupdrop that was getting ready to run down the bottle. With a more than happy smile the warlock sucked on his finger. „I may have taken the batter but I cooked them all by myself.. Since you wouldn't help me."

Alec opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again and decided to focus on his plate. Taking back now wouldn't be worth it. And man, he was hungry.

Quickly he grabbed the syrup and poured some over his pancake. When the shadowhuter looked up he noticed what was missing. Alec felt the corners of his mouth rise.

„Oh," he said without even tryring to hide his smile. „There is no coffee. Is there some in the kitchen?"

Magnus' face froze, he pressed his lips together and glared at Alec with his cat-eyes. „You really enjoy doing that, don't you?" he growled. With a snap of his finger two paper cups appeared along with a bowl of fresh fruit and a plate with bacon.

Alec grinned, proud of his small victory – if that was what you could call it.

The coffee smelled good. There was nothing better than the smell of coffee, bacon, pancakes, and syrup mixing. He didn't really feel sorry for the people whoose food he was eating, but the name on his cup let Alec wince.

„That's Leslie's coffee!" he blurted out.

Magnus blinked and shook his head. „Can't be," he said and checked his own cup. „I got Alice... Looks like Leslie didn' have much of a honeymoon."

„She probably had to spend that money on a new cake."

„Well, at least she's going out with friends."

„Alec, where were you?"

Isabelle sounded really upset but Alec knew it wa not his being away that had upset her. The smell of burned toast hung in the air- Isabelle had made breakfast, or tried to at least.

„Where is Jace?" he asked ignoring her question. Whenever he came home from seeing Magnus the urge to see Jace was so big that he would usually run and see him right away. Even though they would hardly talk just seeing Jace do whatever filled Alec with joy.

„He said he had to be somewhere but I think I heard someone come in earlier," explained Isabelle and Alec sighed. Of course. That ‚somewhere' was probably wherever that mundane was at. Didn't she have to go to school? Alec had thought all mundanes went to school. They spent all those years going to school and yet they could not see what was right in front of their eyes.

„I made breakfast," Isabelle went on as she followed Alec to Jace's room. „You must have been out all morning. Aren't you hungry? It's really good."

„I ate out," Alec muttered and stopped.

Jace's door. He used to just go inside whenever he wanted. but now it felt different. Alec wanted to just storm in with the biggest smile on his face, sit down next to Jace and just talk about whatever came to his mind. He wanted to see Jace laugh at his stories, feel the younger one's pat on his shoulder when he had gotten too drunk on being around Jace again. Instead he knocked on the door, a knock that even he could hardly hear. Alec felt Isabelle's eyes on him and turned around.

„What?"

Isabelle shrugged. „You know what," she said and Alec had to admit that she was right. He knew Isabelle like he knew Jace. Like he _had_ known Jace, Alec corrected himself.

„I'm alright," he said hoarsely and turned to the door again. „I'll be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost midnight when they left the institute. Tonight Isabelle would stay at home, which left only Jace and Alec to go hunting. They had decided to go to Manhattan once again and after having dinner in some little diner Alec remembered Magnus talking about, Jace was now leading them. Again they hardly talked but instead of feeling uncomfortable Alec felt like they had finally taken a few steps back to their former friendship. It was like their movements were in sync again.

Jace, however, seemed not half as happy as Alec was. He didn't have to look at him to know that something was off. While Alec had a hard time keeping calm Jace was way too calm. It was difficul for Alec to make Jace smile just a little and that felt more than wrong. Remembering the times when Jace would smile and laugh at Alec didn't make him sad though. He undersood that what was going on between Clary and Jace wasn't easy on his parabatai. Still, if there was one person to talk about one sided love it would probably be him. At least that mundane loved Jace back.

Oh, how Alec hated the thought of Jace and that girl. She was just the way he tought she'd be. To be honest, Alec would rather see Isabelle dating Jace.

He chuckled, as he thought of Isabelle and Jace together. If that was ever going to happen, he would have to beat Jace up. No way that douchebag was going to touch his sister.

Shaking his head Alec looked ahead at Jace, who was taking long, fast steps, not ever looking back to see if Alec was keeping up with him. Jace knew that Alec would always be there.

They turned into an alley that was only lit by the pale full moon. The light was shining white on Jace's bare arms, letting the runes look more like art than anything. It made Alec proud that it was his doing that made Jace look that stunning tonight. Alec always took the uttermost care when he drew the marks on Jace. They looked perfect against the other one's skin, so much better than they did on himself. His own white skin made the runes look unreal. Alec was better off hiding them.

As if the thought reminded him, Alec pulled the sleeves of his swearshirt down over his hands. Then, for the first time since they had left the diner Jace turned around and grinned. „I think I smell demon," he said.

Alec shrugged. He smelled nothing but piss and rotten food but Jace finally started moving again, his face lit up. He turned around a corner, but stopped immediately and stepped back, pressing himself against the wall. Alec did the same, before he looked at his friend.

„Raum demon," Jace whispered and Alec felt his stomach cramp. That wasn't good at all.

„We shouldn't," he started, but the smile on Jace's face stopped him. It was back again, finally.

„Jace...," Alec whispered but the other one didn't hear him.

„Let's do this," Jace said quietly and grinned at Alec who sighed.

„I got your back," he mumbled.

Without wasting any time Jace jumped around the corner and yelled the name of his seraph blade as he pulled it out. Alec took a deep breath and stepped next to Jace to face the demon, that was looking at them with huge toad-like eyes.

All of a sudden it was there again. Alec could feel Jace straighten up next to him and even though he was worried Alec felt Jace's smile reflect on his own face. Jace started to move and Alec did the same, stepped foward just behind his parabatai.

Raum demons weren't exactly Alec's favorite kind of demons, especially not if it was only him and Jace out. Even though the demon was alone and there were two of them this was going to be tough. Alec had no doubt that they had a good chance, however, he liked to be sure. Having only Jace with him, on the other hand, meant that there was only one person he'd have to look after.

The demon let out a weird sound that send shivers down Alec's spine. „Stay away from his hands," he whispered to Jace, but the other one just laughed.

„You stay away from his hands, I'm going in."

Alec looked at Jace and nodded. Of course he'd stay. Of course he'd follow Jace wherever he went. Of course he'd die for him on any given day, no Clary or Magnus would ever change that. And after all it would be what made Jace happiest.

...

„Do you know what time it is?" Magnus looked at Alec with his eyes hardly open. The warlock's hair was standing in all directions and there was no make up on his face. It was the first time Alec honestly thought that the other one was adorable. It was wierd, feeling that way.

„I am sorry. We were hunting and..."

„You happened to be in the area?", Magnus shook his head and stepped aside to let Alec enter the loft. „Maybe I should move. There seem to be too many demons around."

Alec grinned awkwardly, unsure about what to say and followed the warlock to the big couch.

„You know," said Magnus and yawned. „We should set some rules."

Alec looked at the warlock with his eyes wide open. „Rules?" he asked. What was that supposed to mean?

„I mean you coming here anytime you feel like it," Magnus sat down on the couch and streched his long legs. Alec watched him, unsure if he should sit down or not. Magnus' words seemed too serious, so he pushed his hands into his pockets and tried not to look at the warlock directly.

„You see, it's not like I don't ever have to work," Magnus went on and looked at Alec. „I'm not the _High Warlock of Brooklyn _for nothing."

„Should I not come anymore?" Alec asked quietly. He was actually scared of Magnus' answer. The other one had become someone to hold onto, his loft a safe refuge and Alec didn't want to loose that.

„Should you not come anymore?", Magnus laughed. „God, stop being dramatic." The warlock sat up and patted the couch next to him. „Sit down, will you."

Alec hesitated for a moment but decided that he'd better get it over with. Slowly he sat down next to Magnus, who turned around to him and looked at Alec with a soft smile.

„I want you to come whenever you want to," Magnus said lifting his fist a little. Alec saw something shine between his fingers and for a moment the shadowhunter felt like he was being proposed to. A stupid thought, he knew that. They weren't even dating or anything.

„Is that..?"

„The key to my loft, yes," Magnus chuckled a little and let the key fall into Alec's hand. „You're always welcome here."

The atmosphere in the room had changed. Alec had thought this was just the warlock being a friend but as he looked into Magnus' eyes for the first time since they had met each other he realized that it was way more. The look Magnus gave him was intimate and it felt like it was crossing some boundary. Alec felt his blood pulsate hot around the cold key as he closed his hand and his heart beat faster.

„Thank you," said Alec. He didn't really know what else to say. No one had ever given him the key to their apartment, he didn't even have any exes to look back to. Yet this situation let his heart race like he had just sprinted a few miles.

Magnus leaned back a little. „I like having you around," he said with a softness in his voice that didn't seem to fit him. Or at least it wouldn't fit the Magnus who would always wear all those colors and have all that make up in his face. The Magns who was sitting in front of him, however, seemed different. Alec couldn't quite grasp what was different now, but he realized that the soft smile on the warlock's face had a calming effect on his heart.

All of a sudden Magnus sat up again. „Now that you're here, you might as well stay." The warlock got up and Alec hurried to do the same.

„You can stay in the guest room if you want to," Magnus said while leading Alec to a room he had never seen.

The room was lit by the light of the rising sun shining through light colored curtains in front of a huge window. Even though the furniture was heavy and dark and seemed to be pretty old Alec immediately felt comfortable. The round table would fit in perfectly, Alec thought. Magnus with all his colorfullness and glitter not so much.

„I don't usually have guests stay here," Magnus explained the thin layer of dust on the dresser but Alec was too impressed by the room to care.

„Thank you," he mumbled again, once more left without words. „I don't know how to repay everything you've done."

Magnus laughed quietly and shook is head. „You could go and sleep, for one," he said and Alec felt the other one's hand on his shoulder, his long fingers brushing over his neck, the part his oversized sweatshirt didn't cover. The touch made Alec shiver and he tried to wind his way away from Magnus' hand awkwardly.

The warlock seemed to understand and turned to the door. „See you later, Alec Lightwood."

...

The bed was amazingly soft, yet Alec didn't sink into the matress, instead it followed his every movement, like a lover who... Alec chuckled at the thought. What was that about now? He didn't even know what that would be like; a lover.

Oh, but the smell. A small hint of age hung in the covers, but that was barely noticeble. What was noticeble, however, was Magnus' smell. It wasn't the warlock's perfume or some weird cat-smell. It was _Magnus_. Calmingly bitter, with a freshness that felt like a hot summer day's breeze and a hint of sweetness that tasted like warm gingerbread and sugar pearls. A smell, that reminded him of all the seasons at once, pleasantly exhausting.

No wonder it didn't take Alec long to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep from which he woke up hours later, as the sun had made it's way through the curtains into his bed. He couldn't remember when he had last felt that rested.

His body felt light when he got up and put on yesterday's clothes. Whith a smile he felt the small key still in his jeans pocket. He hadn't dreamed it.

When Alec walked to the living room he could already see Magnus. The warlock was sitting on the round table whith a stack of papers in front of him, but still in the bath robe he had opened the door in in the morning.

„Good morning," said Alec before Magnus even noticed him and sat down on the opposite side of the table. The warlock lifted his head and smiled that warm smile that only he could smile.

„Hope you slept well. I have a lot of work to do today, but don't let that bother you," Magnus said pointing at the papers.

Alec nodded and took a deep breath. „I-..I was wondering if you might...," his voice cracked, but he took another deep breath and started again, speaking really fast this time. „I was wondering if you would like to go to eat tonight."

Magnus looked at him, confused, but it took no time for that smile to appear again. „Are you asking me out on a _date_?"

„I don't.. I mean.." Alec didn't know what to say, his cheeks were burning up and he tried not to look at Magnus who opened his mouth again.

„I would love to go to eat with you tonight, Alec Lightwood."


End file.
